In the end
by spacecoastbabe15
Summary: This book is based on Michael and Linc back in their possible childhood. It is a short story and may only contain up to five chapters at most. Michael has many opportunities but which ones will he take? Michael and fictional character!
1. Meet the Pearson's

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents. I am in no way affiliated with any of the characters or producers of the show.

A/N: Well, I've been planning to write this short story for about a month now and I've finally built the time to write it. This story will be set back when Michael was about sixteen in the year 1991. The book will only be about five chapters if that. For this story I used ideas from a friend of mine and some experiences that happened either to me or close friends. I hope you enjoy it!

**Dedication: This book is dedicated Max, a very important person I left back home. I miss you!! This one is for you!!!!**

**June 12th, 1991…**

--------------------------1784 Honeygate Dr, Chicago IL --------------- (9:00 a.m.) ------------

…_Looks like we're moving again…another house…another family…what's new…_

Michael Scofield rested his thought filled head against the head rest of the mini van him and his brother were traveling in. Another foster family awaited the both of them just outside Chicago which came as no shock to the young man. He was finally sixteen, just two more years of this and he could finally control his own life. Being able to live in the same place for even a month sounded almost like a dream to young Scofield. He would give anything just to be normal but knew normalcy was as obscure as the president standing on his hands during a presidential address.

He leaned his head toward the window of the van and watched the passing cars roll by quickly. By the expression set on his face anyone could tell he wanted to escape, run away or anything just to leave the constant chaos behind him but knew if he did so it would only augment the situation. Unlike Linc who was known for his fortitude Michael was more or less wary of everything. The young man felt the sudden stop of the vehicle and looked out his brother's window to find a tan suburban home right in front of them. There were kids surrounding the house, a dog in the backyard along with two adults waiting the arrival of their new foster kids.

The adults seems rather opulent from what he could tell by their looks. The man was wearing a dark business suit, red striped tie and had his wife in one arm and a phone in the other. His wife however was wearing a light pink sun dress, white ovular sunglasses and striped white sandals. The couple seemed happy but Michael knew they had that 'look' or 'expression' as if they didn't know what they were in for. Over all they seemed amicable by their looks but who knew what would happen after they actually met him and his brother. Good first impressions were feasible but didn't' come very easy when it came to Lincoln.

Scofield continued to look out the window until he heard the social worker. Almost like a dog he reacted quickly and hopped out of the van right behind his brother. The inviting young couple smiled as the young brothers walked up the path to the front door to meet their new fate. Michael watched the man reach his hand out for him to shake but completely alienated his offer. He looked down at the ground in retrospect of his last action and sighed. The man was not his adversary by any means but Michael could feel a vibe coming off from the couple that was unwelcoming…he just knew it.

"Hello sir. I'm Dorothy Ronald with the Chicago Department Child Services bureau. I would like you to meet your foster sons. This is Lincoln Burrows." The lady paused a moment and pointed toward the taller boy Lincoln and smiled. "…and this is his younger brother Michael Scofield." She pointed toward Michael and continued to smile.

"Hey Michael, my name is Duane Pearson and this is my wife Lynn Pearson." The middle aged man held out his hand once more only to be rejected by both young men. Even being denied a handshake he seemed nonchalant about the entire situation. "Well, your room is upstairs. You'll have to share for right now but I'll see what I can do in the mean time."

"Your social worker told me your size in clothes so there are some in the dresser and closet. If you do not like any of them I will be more than willing to take them back in exchange for new ones." The bleach blonde green eyed woman commented smiling with pearly white teeth and enough make up to cover the continental United States.

Without saying a word Lincoln quickly walked inside the two story house in search of his room. Michael sighed and looked at the worried couple in front of him. He held out his hand as his new foster father smiled and shook it with great pleasure. "You'll have to grant clemency to my brother. He really isn't a bad guy; you just need to give him time before you begin to embark on knowing him."

"Thank you Michael." Lynn smiled once more and looked deep into Michael's gorgeous blue eyes. "We'll be having the neighborhood over for a cook out to introduce you to the neighbors. I'm hoping that you and your brother will attend. We're not going to force you to go but I sure hope you will…"

"Yes ma'am." Michael answered as Duane looked from Michael to his wife and smiled. "Where is my room?" He asked in explicit anticipation as to where he would be living for whatever time they would be there and at the rate they were going would only be a couple weeks if Linc kept his behavior the way it was.

Mr. Pearson quickly opened the front door to reveal a beautiful spotless foyer that had crystal white steps leading to the second floor. Directly straight of the doorway was the open kitchen and informal living room. To the left of the doorway was a single bedroom that had exercising equipment and storage space. The right of the doorway consisted of a formal dining room with a dark oak table and hutch with fancy china placed carefully inside. There was also a formal living room which looked as if it were never used. The furniture was barely sat in and everywhere he turned he couldn't help but to notice the wide range of glass products.

"Your room will be upstairs…" Lynn journeyed her way up the stairs followed by her husband and Michael.

Michael followed the two adults down the hall and to the left. The room was nothing special by any means. There were two twin size beds on either side of the wall complete with a pair of closets on one wall and a 24 inch color television placed on top of a tall oak dresser. He sat his gym bag on the blue quilted bed and turned to face the couple. Lincoln was lying on the green quilted bed with his cassette player on maximum sound factor completely oblivious to the fact there were other people in the room.

"Michael, I would like it if you would mow the lawn for Duane. He has a conference call and cannot be disturbed. I would hate for the grass to be too long during the cook out." Lynn kissed Mr. Pearson on the cheek and watched as he left the room. "I would really appreciate it. I know I've only known you for a few minutes but…you know how it is…"

"Yes Mrs. Pearson. I'll take care of it as soon as I get settled in." Scofield began unpacking what belongings he had left after the many moves he had endured.

-------------------------------- Michael ----------------------------- (4:26 p.m.) --------------------

The hot Illinois sun was beating down on the Michael as he began cutting the grass as a favor for a man he barely even knew. It was only in his nature to want to help others even if he barely knew them. It was almost a suppressing force that he could never control even if he so desperately wanted to. He gently slid his shirt from off his back and threw it on to the bottom of the drive way. Michael continued to mow the lawn up and down in aisles until he noticed a girl at the end of the drive way right next to his house. He could tell the girl was a bit younger than him but that didn't stop him from looking. She had superfluous brunette hair that flew in the steady gusts of wind.

Michael wiped the sweat streaming down his forehead and noticed the girl glance toward his direction. She quickly turned away as soon as Michael looked back. They were now playing the 'game' all crushes play, the one where one person looks back and as soon as the other one does they both turn away. Scofield quickly turned pink when he realized the sudden connection he had with the woman sitting on the drive way.

Once the grass was cut, he turned the engine off of the lawn mower and placed it in the reserved spot in the garage. He turned the corner of the house to find the young woman gone. There was not a single trace of the beautiful brunette. His eyebrows showed immediate signs of frustration.

"Excuse me, are you the new guy?" A female voice questioned from the bottom of the drive way. She watched Michael quickly turn to her as he smiled at the sight of her sitting at the bottom the drive way.

"Yes, I guess so. My name is Michael…Michael Scofield…" Scofield brushed his hands against his rather baggy jeans and held it out for her to shake. He felt her most delicate skin reach his and smiled. "And you might be?"

"I'm Rebecca Caraway. I live right next door. Mrs. Pearson told me that you were moving in. She also hinted the fact she thought you were cute." Rebecca giggled and watched Michael's face turn a pale pink. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. She was right….well…at any rate I'll see you tonight?"

"…Yeah…" He stumbled watching the brunette lift herself away from the driveway. She glanced back toward him and smiled. "…See you tonight…" He blurted out and she continued to smile.

Michael quickly found himself leaning against the side of the house breathing heavily as he felt his heart pound quickly beneath his chest. The unsteady rhythm made Michael uneasy at first. His entire body grew tense as the flashback of his previous encounter with the girl next door rolled through his already tired mind. Could this actually be love at first sight?

---------------------------------- The Cook Out ------------------------ (6:27) ----------------------

"Honey is the hamburgers about done. Everyone inside is awaiting their dinner and some are getting a little impatient." Mrs. Pearson wrapped her long flowing arms around the waist of her husband who was wearing an apron that read 'kiss the cook'. She smiled as she read the apron and kissed him at the side of his neck. "Be in soon dear." She smacked his butt as she left the patio area.

"We've been married for fifteen years and we still have the fire…" Duane turned down the heat of the propane grill and looked over at Michael who was currently leaning against the wall of the patio. "Someday I hope you find a woman who will light up your world the same way Lynn does me."

Scofield said nothing and gently opened the sliding glass door to reveal a mass crowd of people awaiting to meet the 'new-comers' as he and his brother were now known as. Ignoring the constant hellos from everyone, Michael scurried upstairs and in his bedroom. On the dresser he noticed a folded paper crane in which he knew exactly what it meant. The crane meant that despite his brother not physically being there with him, he was emotionally there and that is all that should matter. He sighed and placed the folded bird in the palm of his hand and let out yet another sigh.

_Well Linc, you promised change but as far as I can tell…you…you…lied…_

A steady tear rolled down the young man's face as he dropped the bird directly in front of his feet. He deliberately stepped on top of the tiny bird leaving behind all the painful memories of the past. Michael quickly opened his bedroom window and stepped out onto the roof just above the garage. He had discovered this location a few hours ago that day. It was his place to think, relax and escape his own reality. The young man looked down at the many people then quickly turned away. The sight of people just wanting to meet him brought butterflies to his stomach. Just then he heard a noise behind him. Startled, he turned to face his window to find the image of Rebecca.

"Do you mind if I join you?" The brunette questioned lifting the window slowly and stepping out onto the roof. She smiled brightly but couldn't help but to notice the sad facial expression given off by Michael.

"No…" Michael said scooting to the more toward the garage so they young lady could find a seat beside him. He watched Rebecca plop down beside him with her knees tucked into her stomach and arms wrapped around the top of her knees. "Shouldn't you be with the party?"

"It is kind of hard to be at a party for two people who aren't there…" She commented.

"I guess you have a point…" He sighed and looked down at his hands. "So, how did you know I was up here?"

"Lucky guess…" Rebecca said as she continued to smile in hopes she could lift the spirits of the young man beside her. "…Spill…" She said rather loudly.

"What do you mean by 'spill'?"

"I mean, tell me what is going on. Nobody risks their life on top of their roof unless they think life isn't worth living which in that case I don't believe it coming from you." Ms. Caraway stated plainly.

"…Just trust me Ms. Caraway you wouldn't want anything to do with my problems. I'm fine…" He stuttered looking deep into her gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled partially then looked back down at his hands.

"I know about you. Mrs. Pearson told us everything, about your parents, about your brother, about you."

"Don't think for one minute you know me Rebecca. You don't know me…" Scofield added standing up from the roof. He brushed his hands across his pants and looked down at the young lady. "I'm sorry to have said that but you really should learn to not assume things…"

"Yes, that may be but don't you dare assume that I don't have problems myself and have no idea what it is like to have a tough life sir. So excuse me for wanting to help." She quickly stood up and looked at Michael furiously.

"Wait…" Michael said pulling her arm back toward him. He let his body ease back down to the roof and watched her do the same. "I'm sorry…so…tell me your story….since you obviously seem to know mine…" He smiled.

"Well, I'm fourteen since about a week ago. I have a little sister and brother who are a pain. My parents do nothing but fight and when they get along all hell breaks loose. My father is being held in jail for the murder of a man back in Toledo. My mother is an ex-junky who until about a year ago was addicted to crack-cocaine but I don't completely think she quit yet. I live with my mother and step dad who has been known to beat me until I bleed. So when you say I don't know what I'm talking about I beg you to reconsider."

"I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You seem like such a nice girl, I mean you are but I had no idea how much was hidden in some sort of façade." Michael watched Rebecca's eyes look into his and reached in for a kiss until he heard a noise coming from his bedroom. "…Shit…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Michael, you need to come in for dinner…" Mrs. Pearson yelled looking just outside the window at the two young kids. She smiled at the site of Michael with a girl and giggled. "I'm sorry you two but y'all need to be downstairs."

Scofield looked up at the woman in front of his very eyes and smiled. "I hope to see you again Rebecca." He said rather quietly just in case there was a 'snoop' in his room.

"You know where to find me…" She said smiling as she lifted her body away from the roof.

----------------------------------- End Of Chapter ----------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, this is somewhat of a beginning chapter to establish everything. Like I said before, this is sort of a short story with only five chapters so I hope you guys like it. Well, I'll have chapter two up soon!


	2. Already Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Prison Break or any of its contents.

A/N: Well, I want to thank everyone for the many reviews and hits. This is chapter two/five. I hope you enjoy it. I really don't have anything more to say…

**A couple days later…**

**June 14, 1991**

--------------------------------------- Michael ---------------------------- (8:06 p.m.) --------------

Michael looked just outside his dark room to find most of the neighborhood gathered at the end of Rebecca's driveway. Although Michael knew seeing Rebecca would be perfect at that moment in time he didn't want to implicate into their conversations. He knew his heart felt almost corrosive due to the feelings he so badly wanted to plead to the girl next door. There was nothing but chaos filling his heart in which he wished he could amend but didn't have the strength to do so.

The night sky was somber even if you could hear crickets from inside his commodious room but that didn't stop him from looking outside further. Rebecca was wearing her infamous pink pajamas with tiny red apples printed on them along with a light pink cami that showed her every curve. He turned around quickly to face Lincoln's bed and sighed to find his brother gone. Linc seemed to never be home anymore but the fact was it never stopped Michael from waiving his presence. Though is brother was never around, Michael still found no animosity toward his older sibling. There was apathy between the two but no one could seem to tell from a distance.

Apprehensively Michael slipped into his dark blue pajama pants with tiny prints of moose surrounding the blue. He turned to face the mirror behind his door and commended himself with a sheepish grin. The shirt he chose was one of the Simpson's which was compatible with his moose pajamas. Michael placed his shoes over his feet and headed down stairs. He ran straight out the door without a word to his foster family and began walking toward the 'group' on the drive way. The young man could hear the adults from afar deriding each other as if they were cats and dogs.

"Michael, you made it. Welcome to the infamous drive way…" Rebecca stood up from her usual spot on the driveway just behind the giant suburban parked in the driveway and shook the young mans hand revelry.

"Rebecca, it is nice to see you again…" Scofield's face turned a bright pink when he noticed the surrounding people staring toward them. The handshake was somewhat obsolete but it didn't matter, he finally got to connect with the one girl he wanted most.

"Don't mind the nosey adults around here…" The brunette exaggerated as she noticed each and every adult bow their head in shame of what they had done. She knew deep inside the older folk weren't by any means parsimonious or stingy, they just wanted to protect her from what they called 'evil'. "Okay, it looks like you're going to need a designated drive-way spot. We meet here every Thursday while the 'big' people drink beer and chat about life and whatever else they talk about. As for the kids, well we sit around….wishing we could drink beer…" She let out a slight giggle which alarmed Michael suddenly.

"So, where is my spot?" Scofield questioned breaking the silence between them. He watched Rebecca point to the end of the driveway as he plopped down directly in front of her in the exact location she said.

"Very suave…" She commented tucking her legs into her stomach as she always did.

"You're always coming up with words that I would never in a million years use…allocate of you…" Michael smiled and glanced down toward his moose pajamas.

"Yeah, I've heard more people use the word suave then whatever you just said. I don't even know what that means…"

"It means to set apart or to be a bit different…"

"Why couldn't you have used different then instead of trying to impress me with some sort of high vocabulary?" The young brunette looked down at her chipped hot pink finger nail polish and watched the tiny shards of polich fall onto the cement driveway. "So, Mr. Scofield, what do you think of the Pearson's?" She questioned ardently.

"Well, they're very nice in all but I don't think it will last. Between my brother and the fact he is in and out of Juvenile hall makes it hard for us to stay in one place sometimes…" Michael sighed assiduously and looked up at Rebecca who appeared to be cold by the shivering of her bare arms. He looked around the driveway to find the adults chatting continuously and a young boy playing on his big wheel.

"Rebecca, where did you put the blow dryer…?" A stout younger girl came out with buxom blonde hair and gorgeous pink lips that glittered against the stars. She stood directly in front of Rebecca with her hands on her hips and 'attitude' written all over her face.

"Michael, this is my sister Natalie….Natalie this is our new neighbor Michael…" The brunette blushed a moment as she introduced her sister and let out a copious of sighs until her sister rolled her eyes. "The hair dryer is on the counter of my bathroom…"

"Thanks!" The sister screamed and stomped off into the house with her nose held high in the air as if she were a form of royalty that nobody knew of.

"Oh yeah and before I forget…" Rebecca whistled to get a young boy's attention and smiled as the toddler came running into her arms. "This is my brother Joey." She held him on her knees as Michael watched his wavy light brown hair jump every time her leg rose even an inch.

"It's nice to meet you Joey…" Michael held out a single hand as Joey placed his inside Scofield's much larger one. The friendship was limpid by now between the two boys.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Joey questioned with a sparkle in his green eyes. He looked over at his sister and smiled as she did the same. "Will you?"

"Yeah Joey…that would be great…" Scofield smiled wide as he noticed the very same sparkle reach Rebecca's eyes. Her eyes were assiduous even if the very feeling he noticed across her face was chastising her on the inside.

"Joey can you do me a favor and go in the house for a minute. I think Mom and Dad are about to go in and I want to talk to Michael alone right now…." Rebecca said ardently and enthused with every word. She watched the little toddler scurry away from the driveway along with the adults.

Michael looked at the house in front of him but only saw the vision of Rebecca blocking his view. No matter how hard he tried to concentrate on the structure of the house he found himself owing himself an indemnity for everything he had done. Rebecca reached her hand for Michael's and he accepted her soft skinned hand acquiescingly. She stood up allowing enough time for Michael to do so and lured him beside the house on a slab of concrete poured by her father on a rainy day. There was really no use for the cement but it brought a blithe feeling to her heart knowing that her father placed it there.

Rebecca began to stare into the eyes of young Scofield. By nature she wasn't a huge talker anyway but knew that when she was around him it was different. He gave her a strength she never knew she had until that very moment. She never knew that this particular strength was no longer insuperable and could actually be reached. The strength indefinitely had a misnomer but even then it was impossible. It was love.

"Do you ever wonder what happens next? It is almost like life is a dream that you make your own. I guess that sounds cliché…" Rebecca leaned her body against the wall as she watched Michael do the same. There was about a foot separating the two but even then she could feel his body heat against hers.

"I don't think it sound cliché. I think that you're a woman who wants her fairy tale dreams. In that case there is nothing wrong with wanting your wishes to come true…" Michael cocked his head toward Rebecca and watched her eyes nearly bulge out of her head at the word 'woman'.

Rebecca looked down toward the cement and thought about how placid Michael said the word 'woman'. Yes, she was fourteen but everyone else had just seen her as a girl. She knew deep down she wanted everyone to accept her as this newly found woman instead of a little girl. There was some sort of false pretext restraining the world to see her as a woman but Michael understood and that was all that mattered. Everyone only recognized her superficial self but only this one man knew what it was like.

"How come you understand me so well?" Rebecca looked toward Michael in pure august awaiting his official reason. She knew on the inside and out of Michael he was far from being a callous person which only brought out a majestic smile to her face.

"I don't know, I guess we have a lot in common and I thoroughly understand what you're going through and I know how hard it is sometimes. You're a really great person so don't let anyway take away your fame…" Scofield looked down at her hands and the way they sparkled just right under the Chicago night sky. He didn't have a single compunction or regret about the entire scenario.

"Alright, I've come to a conclusion that all guys suck but how is it you defy the odds? There has to be something wrong…some flaw…some lie or deception within you. Okay, I'm going to ask you a series of questions…"

"Okay, I'll answer them to the best of my ability but I get to ask you questions too…" Michael looked the young woman straight into her crystal blue eyes and saw the sudden look of terror building.

"Okay but I go first because I'm a girl and you're not…" She quickly turned her body more toward the man beside her and folded her legs 'Indian Style'.

"Fair enough…" He remarked duplicating the exact stance set forth by Rebecca. Michael knew at this very moment this night would be without a doubt indelible, one in which he would never forget.

"Do you drink?" Rebecca questioned waiting patiently for the answer without going completely crazy. Her hands were a bit shaky but even then she didn't let out a single clue to make him feel uncomfortable.

"…Isn't that irrelevant…?" Michael noticed the slight tremble of her hands and smiled as he noticed her place the tiny fingers into her lap. Quickly he noticed her grabbing a hoodie from the side of the house and placing it around her body.

"…Just answer the question old man, I'll be fifteen before you answer. It is quite simple, do you drink or not?"

"No, I don't drink…what about you?"

"No…" She immediately looked down at her hoodie pockets and watched her hands shake even more. "Okay fine, I've had a couple drinks but nothing crazy…"

"Do you smoke?" He was quick to question with complete compassion wrapped around his tone.

"No, that I can say I definitely don't do. My father smoked a lot when I was a baby and you already know about my mother's habits. I guess you could say that is what scared me away and I thank them for that…" Rebecca continued to stare at her hands until she lifted her head up to find herself eye to eye with Michael. "Do you?"

"No, my brother has been known to light up but I've never actually done the whole process…" Michael looked back at the brick structure of his 'temporary' home and smiled. "In fact, he probably is right now…"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"It isn't your fault…Rebecca…"

Rebecca leaned in closer to Michael, her eyes closed and face steady. Michael followed her in her actions. He could smell the sweet aroma of her perfume closer and closer as he moved in. She began to smell the fragrance of his cologne coming closer until she pulled away from him. Knowing her action he did the same and watched the small twinkle in her eye light up. The moment was one in which neither one of them wanted to disappoint one another. Nervously Rebecca flipped on the radio near the slab of concrete her father had left for her and smiled as the song began to play.

**(A/N: Okay, I know 'iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls was not made in 1991-it was actually in 1998- but it is perfect so lets play make believe and pretend that it was in 1991. Oh yeah and I don't own this song!!!)**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _

"I don't want to mess anything up this time…" Rebecca sighed and turned down the volume of the song.

Without skipping a beat Michael was quick to turn the song up and faced the young lady. "You won't…" He reassured her.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive _

Scofield began to lean in closer as did Rebecca.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_(break and solo) _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Rebecca placed her soft hands against the cheeks of Michael caressing his skin just so. Michael placed his hands just below her chin admiring her smooth skin and luscious lips.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

The young lady smiled as she leaned in closer to complete the kiss until she heard a voice coming from behind the house.

"Rebecca, you need to come in now!" Her mother yelled.

"I'm sorry, I have to go…" Rebecca let Michael's hand go and slowly began to walk away.

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

"Promise me I'll see you again…" Scofield protested grabbing her arm once more. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled. "Promise me…" He whispered.

"I promise…but I have to go…" She lifted away from the ground and slowly walked away from the slab of concrete.

"Goodbye." He whispered in the wind behind her going away.

----------------------------------------------- Chapter Complete -------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really worked hard on it and everything!!!

Again, I would like to dedicate this to Max!


End file.
